Rising Stars
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: Four Boys. Four Lives. One Castle. One Mission. And a some startling discoveries that may change thier lives forever. Let the chaos and adventures begin. Spoilers for OotP. canon
1. Prologue

Hey welcome to my fic.

Mystic- Hay that's a new one.

Why thanks. This is Mystic my Harry Potter muse. Just so you know. Don't mind her. She's just really annoying.

Mystic- I am not!

Yes you are.

Mystic- =P

This is a new revised prologue. I hope you like it. 

Disclaimer- I don't own any one in this fic. I also want to give credit to Slytherin Warrior my cousin. Cuz she helped me come up with the plot for Remus. Thanks.

**Rising Stars **

It was a dark morning in London. Two dark brown excited eyes peeked out through the window out into the street. Smiling secretively to himself the boy slowly crept back into his bed before he was caught looking into Muggle London.

He never really understood what the point was living in a house on a perfectly fine street if you could never go out into it. Early morning was the only time her could ever get a chance to see the world that existed without any magic. 

His parents had forbidden any contact from the muggle world so the young boy was forced to wake up early to even get a glimpse of the non-magical world beyond his window. 

"Master Sirius, the Mistress wants you." Looking up startled he nodded.

"Ok. Kretcher." Walking down the steps slowly as his parents showed him how to, the young lad went to his mother's side.

"You are up early again, Sirius." The boy's mother was staring at the family tapestry. "Such a grand family we have my boy. You are part of the purest of the magical community. Your blood has never been tainted and forced to mix with anyone of those Muggles that the fools insist on teaching out ways."

The boy nodded knowing it was best not to speak until spoken to in front of his parent. Even at five Sirius knew that much.

"You will marry another pure-blood witch and continue the family line. You are the hope of our family line."

"How about Regulus?" Sirius couldn't help but ask looking at the bottom of the family tree where his name and the name of his three year old brother were. 

"Yes Regulus is my son as well, but you are the oldest, the heir to all that we have. Always remember 'Toujours Pur' Always Pure. Don't be misguided by the muggle loving fools all around us. You must remain strong never do anything to bring shame to this Family."

"Yes mother. Was there anything else you wanted or may I go back upstairs?" 

"I want you to get dressed. We are having a dinner party with your father's associates. Your aunt is coming as well and bringing her three girls as well."

"Andromeda too?" The boy's eyes lit up at the though of his favorite cousin coming to visit. She was starting Hogwarts this year and he wouldn't get to see her as often as he usually did. Sure Narcissia was also at Hogwarts and had been for two years already. But Andromeda was his favorite cousin.

"I believe that is what I said. Now I will send Nsevert to come and assist you soon."

"Yes mother." The boy quickly turned and exited the room quickly. 

@^@^@^@^@

Sirius found himself sitting with his cousin, brother, and several other children of the guest. How he longed to go up to his room where he could sit, play, and plan how he would get mother to let him go to Diagon Ally. Not sit here all polite and proper while the adults made polite conversation.

"So how have you been Sirius?" Bellatrix asked him from where she was sitting next to him. Bella was only four years older than him and his other cousin. 

"Hmm… fine. To bad Andy and Cissa couldn't come back for Christmas this year. Stupid snow."

"Maybe you wish they were here but I'm glad that they are not." Siruis just shrugged.

"Wish I could leave the table."

"Oh why would you want to do that? This is simply marvelous. I can not wait until I get to go to Hogwarts. Only one more year"

"Yah I guess." Sirius scanned the room for a moment before his eyes landed on a light blond head. "Hey isn't that that Malfoy boy that Cissa is always talking about?"

"Pardon? I think so. I wonder how he got here since Narcissia and Andromeda could not come home?"

"Floo probably." Both of them looked at the boy who was deep in conversation with the boy next to him. "Malfoy was his name?" 

"Yes, Cissa said he refused to help her in Potions and Defense even though he is the best Slytherin at both subjects. The he shoved Andy when she was sitting in _his_ place at dinner."

"Hmm…" Looking around to make sure no one was watching he picked up the spoon in front of him and carefully loaded it with some food. "This should teach him to not mess with a Black."

"Oh no Sirius don't. I'll tell your mother." Sirius wavered a bit before smirking, a thing he picked up from the other adults in the family.

"I really don't care right now. Won't be the first time probably won't be the last." And with that he let the food fly. 

@^@^@^@^@

"Sirius!" His mother and father were watching him as he sat in the chair in their study. "Now what do you have to say for yourself. This wasn't the first time you have ruined a party with you're behavior. What did we say about up holding the family honor."

Sirius's dark black eyes looked at his feet as they were hidden behind his dark brown bangs. 

"I see that you will never listen to us. You are eight years old and should know better by now." His father looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. "You are a smart boy, my son. That is a fact. It's time you put that brain to work."

"You will be sent to you're Uncle Alphard. He should be able to get you into shape." Sirius looked up quickly fear spark in his eyes. Leave. Leave Grimauld Place. How could he?

"Yes, Andromeda will also join you in the summers. Hopefully she will be able to achieve what her sister could not. What a terrible disappointment that Narcissia was not made Prefect.

"Andy?" The Blacks winced at the undignified nickname. Realizing his slip Sirius winced.

"Yes." His mother said straining. "You will leave in the morning. You are dismissed." 

@^@^@^@^@

Sirius woke up running his hand through his hair he climbed out of bed. Sneaking a peak out of his window as he did every time he woke up at Grimmauld Place.

Looking over to the corner where his new trunk laid Sirius smiled to himself. This is it. I can finally get away. No more hiding what I really think. Hogwarts will be a new beginning for me. No more rants about inferior mudbloods. No more talks about up holding the family honor. It's time to take control of my life myself. And this is the first step. 

Just a few more hours and all will be revealed. I will NOT be sorted to Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor and I know it. Even _Bella_ say's so. 

Smiling at all the muggle trinkets hidden in his trunk from his uncle he walked over to his dark brown Great grey owl, Boreas. 

"This is it. No turning back." Taking a deep breath he grabbed his cloak. "It's time to star over." 

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

It was Peter Pettigrew's first day at his new school. He was just standing in the courtyard in front of the building. Urged forward by his mother he slowly walked into the building. 

"Excuse me?" His mother stopped to ask at the office. "This is my son's first day here."

Peter watched as the person showed him to his new classroom. 

"This is it Petey. Now you be a good boy." With that his mother gave him a hug and brushing away some of his blond hair, kissed the top of his head.

Standing in the doorway he looked in to see his new classmates. 

"Hello you must be Peter?" The teacher smiled down at him.

To nervous to say anything he just nodded.

"I'm Ms. Parker. Class we have a new student, Peter Pettigrew. Peter, can you tell us something about yourself? Anything you like to do?"

"Um… My name is Pe… Peter." He stuttered looking down at his shoes. "I'm seven and I live with my mum. I like to plant things in my mum's garden…" he trailed off shifting his feet.

"That's great." Ms. Parker said smiling. "Now where can you sit?" She looked up for a moment. "Ah. You can sit next to Christopher."

The boy sitting in the back looked up. He had normal brown hair but his eyes were an odd color, almost purple. Peter sat next to him and looked at Ms. Parker who had just told everyone to take out their books. 

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

The week past uneventfully for Peter unless you counted the time he almost knocked over a bookshelf when he tripped on his untied shoe laces. It was free time and Peter just stood around looking at all the kids around him playing like always.

"Why Peter?" Spinning around he found himself facing Ms. Parker. "Why aren't you playing with the other children?"

Peter just shrugged. He was never good at making friends though he really wanted someone to play with.

"Why don't you go over there?" Ms. Parker pointed him toward a group of boys from his class.

Slowly he walked over and stood around the ring of children who were busy playing marbles. "Can I play?" He asked softly. The boy closest to his turned to revel it was Christopher. 

"Do you have any marble?" 

Peter slowly shook his head. He left all his marbles at home because he did not expect to be made to play with the others. That and the fact he was not very good.

"We'll you can't expect to play without any marbles do you?" Christopher asked him.

Again all Peter could do was shake his head. Christopher turned back around blocking him from the circle of boys. Peter turned and started to walk away when the wind carried words to his ear.

"Stupid Peter. Why do you think he wanted to play with us."

"As if we wanted to play with a boy who like's to plant in his mommy's garden."

"Yah, that's girl's stuff."

Peter blinked back a few tears out of his blue eyes and glared at the boys. It was at that moment the bell rang for them to go back in. Before his eyes all the boys gathered up all their marbles but they all must have missed some because as soon as they took a step forward to start to line up each and every one of them slipped and fell on their backs. Startled Peter looked at the ground to see what had tripped all the boys. Seeing nothing Peter started to back up nervously. Somehow he knew that it had something to do with him. Turning around he started to walk quickly to where Ms. Parker was called them. 

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

Here it was. Peter stared at the paper in his shaking hands. Here was the answer to why he was so different. Why everything around him would act all funny whenever he was mad or frustrated. 

He was a wizard.

Looking at the page in wonderment he clenched his hand. This was his chance. He would go to a new school, where no one would know him as stupid Petey, the strange boy who liked to garden, whose father had just disappeared. (or as most people liked to say just got tired of his wife and son and left them.) He wouldn't be the loser. The one always to be teased and ridiculed.

This was his chance. To form a new reputation for himself. To start over.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

James Potter bounded down the stairs. Today was the day. His father was finally going to let him ride a real broom. James had always admired his dad's broom from a distance. Never been allowed on it. 'till now. His 7th birthday. 

"I'm all ready dad." The excited boy announced as he walked or should we say dashed into the living room where his parents were waiting. 

"Whoa slow down, Jamsie." His father laughed as he stood up. "If you go any faster you might take-off with out the help of a broom." James just laughed at this and started bouncing around in excitement. 

"Oh be sure you're careful, Richard." Mrs. Potter said from where she was sitting her dark black hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail.

"Aren't you coming, mum?" James asked curiously.

"Maybe later." She smiled at her son. "But someone has to get ready for your party later. Now go along you two and be careful the muggles do see you." 

"I know dear." Mr. Potter said from the closet where he stored his brooms. "Come on James. Let me teach you how to really fly."

"See you later mum." James called as he hurried after his father. 

Two hours later both men of the house came back home. Tired, exhausted, and laughing harder then ever.

"Susan." Mr. Potter called out to his wife. "He's a natural. I don't think I've ever seen anyone respond to a broom so well." Mr. Potter beamed down at his son who was swelling with the praise that his father gave him.

"Well you should know. You watch enough Quidditch." Mrs. Potter called back. "I think I've got them all. Richard can you come in here to make sure I haven forgotten anything."

"Sure dear." Mr. Potter sent James upstairs to go change while he went to make sure that all the magical objects were hidden properly.

James got to his room where he changed out of his dirty robes and put on some muggle ones. Like most magical families his house was located in a fairly secluded area. That meant they could perform magic more freely without fear of getting spotted. Still his parents didn't want him to be totally secluded from other children so they would often bring him into the local town to play with children his own age, even though they were muggles.

This would be his first time ever inviting some of his friends over to his house. James couldn't wait until they got there. Still he was disappointed that he couldn't talk to them about magic. The ringing of the doorbell brought him to his senses and he rushed downstairs to see who was there.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was James's luck day. He had managed to avoid his mum long enough to grab some newly baked cookies and his broomstick, the SwiftRider100. Slowly closing the back door he snickered to himself lightly. Smothering his chuckles he started to walk to the clearing where he could fly without being seen.

As soon as he got there he stuck a cookie into his pocket and the others he kept in his pocket. Mounting his broom and kicking off he closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair.

Opening his eyes he targeted an apple hanging off one of the trees at the edge of the field. Laying flat on his broom he rushed toward it. Spining in mid air he snatched it of the tree and tucked it into his arms like a small quaffle. Imaging a team of opposing Quidditch players he swerved around on his broom and dodged imaginary bludgers. Reaching he end of the field he took the apple and threw it between a fork in a tree trunk.

"And James Potter scores another goal!" He yelled at nobody… At least that was what he though. A steady clapping came from below him. Shocked he spun on his broom to see his father grinning at him.

"Great work there." He called up as he mounted his broom. "Though I think it would be even better if you had someone to play against as well as something closer to the size of a quaffle." He held up the practice quaffle he had gotten James last year for his 9th birthday. " What do you say?"

"How?" The boy asked in shock. Catching the quaffle as it was thrown to him.

"Well when I realized I haven't heard any explosions or mishaps today. Or seen you at all I decided that I needed a day off of work and came and found you. Don't worry I haven't told your mum you went flying without supervision. This will be our little secret." 

The two Potter men ended up going to Diagon Alley in the afternoon. After wandering arougn for a bit they ended up in front of the Owl Emporium.

"What do you say we take a look inside?" Mr. Potter asked his son. "You'll be of for Hogwarts soon enough and you'll new an owl of your own if you want to keep your mother happy so that she can sent you letters everyday." James made a face at that but rushed inside just the same.

The inside was chaos. Owl feathers everywhere and the random hoots of birds added to the noise that the people made over the birds.

James dragged his father to a fairly quiet and unpopulated section of the store. Sitting in one of the cages were several little owls with a larger one sitting over them, obviously their mother. The mother had series of dark stripes along her feathers. 

"My I help you sirs?" One of the store attendants sided up to the Potters. "May I point you to you the spotted owl. They are exceptionally strong bred this year."

"What's wrong with these?" Mr. Potter asked as James peered between the bars at one of the little owls who looked back at him.

"Oh… well… um…" The worker looked nervously at the creatures before leaning in and whispered softly to Mr. Potter. "They were all born prematurely and though they might look fine now they aren't expected to live for very long." Raising his voice to speak normally he gestured toword the other owls once again. "How about a nice snowy owl. They are extremely…" He was cut of by James as he looked at his father.

"Can I please get this one?" He pointed to the one he had been looking at. "He needs me. I can tell. I promise to take care of him."

Mr. Potter looked at the little owl and back to his son. "Are you sure?" The only response was James's head shaking rapidly up and down because he had already turned back to the little creature and was petting it between the bars. "If you are sure that's the one you want. I have to tell you that it might not survive. It was born weak, James" 

"It'll survive. I can tell. It's in its eyes. He's stronger than he looks."

"Ok. It is your birthday in a couple of week. This will be and early birthday present from me." He smiled ruffling up his son's hair he turned to the sales person. "How much is it? And when can we take it home?"

"15 for the owl and cage, 25 for that plus all the basic owl necessities. And you can take it whenever you want. We just couldn't separate them from their mother since we though they were going to die soon."

Giving the man 25 galleons. James and Mr. Potter went home with their newest addition to the family.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

James looked up from where he was sitting in the car with his parents. Notus was in his cage next to him. Yes, that little owl he had got several years before was still alive. And he proved to be just as big a trouble maker as he had predicted. 

He also turned out to be James's biggest friend. He was the only one James could talk to about practically everything. From the latest prank he was pulling to the newest spell he was looking up out of boredom .

Though he wished that he had someone human he could talk to about everything. Someone who could understand and talk back. What he really wanted was a beat friend Now was his chance. He was finally going to Hogwarts. He would be with witches and wizards of his own age, and somewhere in those groups of people was a best friend for him.

No more planning pranks alone. No more sitting by himself wondering what to do alone. He could finally have some one to play with his. He wasn't going to keep any secrets from his friends anymore. He would finally be able to tell them everything. 

He was finally going to start over 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

In a small village in England there were two children playing in the woods in their backyard. The boy was taller than the girl by an inch and had dirty blond hair and smoky grey eyes. The girl looked down at the boy from their tree house. She had hair just like her twin but her eyes were a dark green shade. Reaching down she took the stuff her brother was passing her and put it inside the tree house and reached down for the next item.

"Can you believe mum and dad let us do this?" she called down to her brother. Even thought the twins were only five turning six in a few weeks their parents were letting them sleep out in the tree house that their father had built them for a night as a reward for helping around the house. 

"Yah. But nothing's going to attack us here. I mean there's nothing around here that would or could hurt us. It's just so boring around here. Do we have everything?" She looked around the tree house at all the supplies: two sleeping bags, loads of food, several board games and other stuff to keep them amused for the night.

"Looks like it. Do you have your pendant?" Looking up at her sister he nodded showing his half of the wolf head. They each had a half to identify themselves as twins and as part of the Lupin family which means 'wolf'. The pendant was the purest silver available and had a silver chain that they wore around their necks. Remus had the Right half and Romulissa the Left. They were supposed to ware them all the time but Remus thought necklaces were girlish so he kept his off most of the time and was always getting in trouble for not having it on. 

"You know dad told you not to put it in you pocket." Romulissa told him as he climbed up to her. 

"Yah." He put his pendant down on the floor and went to the food. Taking out a game he challenged her to a winner takes all game of Chutes and Ladders: Magical version. Where the ladders and slides were unpredictable and could land you anywhere on the board.

A half and hour later the game was still going strong but the sun had set, the full moon had risen, and they couldn't find a flashlight. 

"I knew I forgot something." Romulissa dug deeper into all their stuff. 

"Here I'll just go back to the house and get one. It's not that far. It'll just take a minute." He climbed down the tree house and a moment later was gone. Romulissa just rolled her eyes at her impulsive brother and began organizing all their games. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air. 

"REMUS!!!!" She looked around and noticed her twin's pendant at the entrance. A fierce howl followed by another scream urged Romulissa into action. Grabbing her brother's pendant she jumped down from the tree house running towards her brother's screams. 

It only took a moment to find Remus unconscious and a wolf about to rip his throat out. His arm was losing blood at a fast rate where the wolf had already bitten him. Snapping a twig as she entered the clearing she drew the wolf's attention to herself. Growling it released its death grip on Remus and started advancing toward her. Not knowing what else to do she let out a piercing scream similar to her brother's and turned running through he trees. Stumbling on fallen branches she ran as fast as she could and soon came to a rushing river where her family had often come for picnics. Looking around she found the jumping rocks that lead across the river. Knowing she didn't have much time she drew up a breath and stated hopping rock as fast as she could. 

The wolf tore out of the wood behind her and saw what she was doing. Jumping onto the first rock it hoped to follow her but slipped as the rock was too small to hold it and was swept into the stream. Romulissa watched as the wolf's head broke the surface of the water and started to swim toward her. Reaching the other bank she turned for one more panicked glance at the wolf and rushed off again into the forest.

Several hours later Remus's pendant was found at the other end off the river bank where Romulissa had dropped it in her panic. Remus had been rushed to Saint Mungo's as soon as they found him. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin had heard their children's screams along with their close neighbors and rushed out to find Remus half dead and no sign of Romulissa. Search parties were sent out right away but hours after they had found the pendant and Remus's bite and claw marks were analyzed to be from a werewolf they all lost hope of finding her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Six year later an eleven year old Remus Lupin sat at the base of the tree house that was the last place he had ever seen his twin. Tied to the tree he remembered that night. The night he became a werewolf, lost his other half, and had his life change dramatically. His parents had the tree surrounded by a steel cage so he couldn't get out and he had a steel chain that was attached to the tree tied around his wrist. 

His pendant that he had hated when he was little was now kept in a box on his desk because he could no longer touch it. The moon rose and he began to change giving one last human smile before the wolf took over completely. 

Though his life had changed completely he had one thing to look forward for after his transformation. Hogwarts. The greatest wizarding school had accepted him as a student and he was going away to a place where he could finally start over. 

@\\\*~@~*///@

Little did the four boys know just how much each and every one of their lives would change once they stepped on the train to that legendary school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey. So how did you like it.

OK just some notes. For Sirius In case you got a little confused each section he's a little older. 1st-5, 2nd-6/7, 3rd-8, 4th-11

Any other question can be left in a review. I'm planning to answer all of them in the next chapter I write so leave lots. Also I'm wondering if I should redo the other chapter as well?

Mystic- You're hopeless.

Yes Well the lack of reviews I've been getting has been quite crippling. *hinthint*

Mystic- Oh boy. ::rolls eyes::

=P Plese review and tell me what you think.

P.S. This is my longest chapter I've ever written. 8 pages in Word without my comments. Be proud of me =D 

P.P.S. Any suggestions for a new title will be welcome. I just don't think this one fits.


	2. Prankster Express

Hey people. This is a reposting of this chapter. For all who don't realize this is now a general canon 1st year Marauder fic. Though I am keeping the other plot as a side plot. 

Oh yah and I want to thank all those who thought to review the last chapter.

Disclaimer- My cousin decided to take a year off writing so this fic is all me now. I don't own any of the characters though.

**Rising Stars**

The sun rose on a bright day. Remus was already waiting at the front door when his mother came down for breakfast.

"What are to doing up?" Mrs. Lupin asked her son as she handed him a piece of toast.

"Waiting." He replied simply as he took a bite out of his toast.

"May I ask for what?"

"For father to come down o take my trunk to the car."

"Remmy, your father hasn't even come downstairs yet."

"Oh I know. That's why I'm waiting." Mrs. Lupin smiled at her son as she went up the stairs to call her husband.

Poor, innocent, little Remus. He's suffered so much yet he still has the will to go on. I mean after the bite then losing Romulissa…

Romulissa.

Mrs. Lupin sniffled at the thought of her two children. The daughter she lost and the son who never got to have a proper childhood.

Remus grew up so fast after… 'that night'. He withdrew into himself leaving that hyper, energetic child he was.

This was the turning point. Hogwarts. 

"Melissa." Mrs. Lupin turned toward her husband as he came out of Remus's room.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked curiously.

"I'm looking for Remus. I have a surprise for him." At that he held up the bird cage with a lovely Barn owl with silver eyes and gold highlights. "Where is he?"

"He's downstairs waiting for you to get his trunk. I was just coming to get you."

"Well I really don't think we should keep him waiting."

"Yes." She hesitated for a moment. "I'm just worried for him. Do you think it's really safe? I mean what happens if someone finds out…" Breaking off she looked at her husband. "I don't know how much more he can handle… how much I can." 

Mr. Lupin took his wife into his arms and spoke into her ear.

"It's okay. He'll be fine. This is great for Remus. A new beginning almost. You know all of the precautions Dumbledore has to keep Remus's… 'condition' a secret." 

"It's called lycanthropy, dad." The Lupins started at he sound of their son's voice. "After five years you would think that you would learned my 'conditions' name."

"Oh Remus. How much did you hear?" Mrs. Lupin asked trying t6o blink away the few tears in her eyes.

"All of it. I could hear you from the front of the house. Sorry."

"Is there a secret in this house that you don't know?" Mr. Lupin shook his head at his son with a hint of a smile on his mouth.

"Nope." Remus returned the smile. "I see you've finally decided to give him to me. I think he was getting lonely up in the attic. I don't think Eos liked him very much." He went up to the cage and put a few fingers through the bar and scratched the bird's head.

"How…?" Mr. Lupin started before being silenced by his son's incredulous look. "Never mind. Don't worry about Eos. That old snowy owl has to get used to sharing her roost from now on. Now was there any other reason you came up here besided to spy on us?"

"Ummm… actually…" Remus turned to stare at the floor. "I wanted to ask if I could… well what I mean…" Taking a deep breath he blurted it all out in a rush. "CanibringmypendanttoHogwartswithme?"

"What Remmy?"

"Can I bring my pendant with to Hogwarts with me."

"You want to bring it with you?" His parent looked at him surprised.

Remus just nodded as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "It's the only link I have to Lissa. I don't want to forget her. She always wanted to go to Hogwarts even when we were younger. I guess it's a way to bring her along."

"Oh Remus." His mother took him into her arms while his father slipped back into his room to get the ornament. Coming back out he had the bow in his hands and picked up the owl cage.

"Come on, or else you'll miss the Hogwarts Express." He calmly ushered his family downstairs. Loading the car and grabbing a piece of toast he climbed into the driver's seat and they were on their way. 

~*~

Remus closed his eyes as the train steadily picked up speed. The sun warmed him as it shone into his compartment.

Opening them again he looked at his new owl. It was sleeping with it's head under his wing.

"You still need a name don't you?" He spoke aloud. All through the ride to the station he went through the lists of names he had for an owl to take his mind off his nervousness, but none seemed to fit. Suddenly one name struck him. Looking up at his sleeping pet he smiled.

"Zephyrus. Your name is Zephyrus." His owl just shuffled a bit in recognition that something had been said.

Digging out a book from his trunk he had just settled down to start reading when Remus's sensitive picked up a door being slammed and a loud scream over the buzz of normal talking. Curiosity getting the better of him he poked his head out of his compartment in time to see a dark haired boy back nervously out of the compartment several doors down.

"Sorry, sorry." He said hurriedly. "I honestly had no clue you ladies were changing. Ducking a shoe that had been thrown at his head eh glanced toward the door of their section of the train. The door was locked and was jiggling suspiciously like someone was trying to force it open. The door rattled again causing the boy to turn and run in Remus's direction. He skidded to a stop in front of Remus.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. You wouldn't mind if I hide in here would you?" The door gave another strong shudder. "Thanks. Don't tell anyone I'm here." At that the strange boy rushed into Remus's compartment.

Remus stole one final look at eh door before turning to see how the strange lad would manage to hide. To his amazement the boy was nowhere to be seen. Shocked he picked up his book looking where he had disappeared to. 

A few minutes later a girl who appeared to be a fifth year and a prefect at that, stuck her head into the compartment. "You haven't seen an ugly little brat have you?" 

One look at the girl's face almost made Remus breakdown laughing. Luckily for him years of being a werewolf taught him to hide his emotions very well as well as lie flawlessly. The girl's skin was a bright green with blue polka-dots and looked quite ridiculous. Her eyes were a piercing dark black and her teeth were clenched. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun but it did nothing to make the situation any more serious. Gripping her wand in her hand he knew he shouldn't mess with her. At least not much…

"Oh why yes I have." He nodded and put his book down. "I can tell you if you want though I have no clue why you would be interested in the little five year old terror that lives several blocks away from me. Still if you insist..." He paused and looked at her innocently watching as her face turned a strange shade of red that clashed horribly with her green skin. Distantly he heard a slight movement above his head.

Outside a male voice called to the girl. "Hey Bella he's not here he must have run off to the next section."

"My name is Bellatrix not Bella, Lestrange!" She called out angrily. Slamming the door behind her muttering about stupid firsties.

The compartment was completely silent for a moment. Remus started snickering an the dark haired boy fell almost on top of him as he came down from the luggage rack.

"Hello. Sorry for dropping in on you." 

"That's fine. Was it you who changed that girl's skin color?"

"That. Yep. Cool, no?"

"Well it was interesting. How'd you manage to get up there so fast anyway?" Remus pointed to the luggage rake looking up to see where he could've gone.

The boy grinned mischievously and winked.

"That my dear young man took years off running from the authority to master. Though from that answer you gave ol' Bella… excuse me Bellatrix Black, you've done your share of lying to the law." He leaned back with his head on the window. Suddenly he sat up again.

"How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. Mum would have my head if she knew. Name's James, James Potter at your service. Grand mischief-maker. Who may I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Remus Lupin my good sir." Remus said taking up the exaggerated talk James had been speaking in.

"Remus Lupin… hmmm… first year right?" James looked at him critically.

Remus nodded hesitantly. James just flopped back down and smiled. 

"Me to."

At that moment there was a knock on the compartment door. They both looked hesitantly at the entrance way incase it was Bella or one of her friend back again.

Finally Remus got up and opened it.

"Would you like to buy some snacks dearies?"

The two dug into their pockets and pulled out some coins. After selecting some treats they were about to pay for them when another boy came up to the cart.

"Hello. My I help you?" 

The boy looked down at the cart and back up to the lady. Glancing up at James and Remus and then back where he had come from he just shrugged. 

"Sure." 

He procured some coins and after the three boy had paid for their sweets they just stood there stared at each other before James recognized him.

"Hey weren't you in the Black compartment?"

"Yah what if I was?" He asked defensively until a look of dawning crossed his face. "You were the one who cursed Bella."

"It wasn't a curse. It was a charm. And I'll do the same to you if you touch me."

"Same difference. And I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Huh?"

""Usually only I can get Bella worked up. Sirius Black."

"Black?" Remus looked at him slightly confused. "Are you her brother?" Stepping once more into the compartment they all sat down. Sirius across from Remus and James.

"Brother." Sirius shuddered as he pulled a strand of his dark brown hair behind his ears. "Thankfully no. We're cousins. Though I'd rather not be related to her at all."

James just looked at him skeptically. Remus's eyes darted between the two boys.

"I'm one of the white sheep in the family." Sirius continued proudly.

"Um... Don't you mean black sheep?" Remus asked.

"Nope I'm a white sheep."

"What makes you any different from the other Blacks?" James leaned back into his seat with a hand in his pocket.

"Well besides that I'm a genius..." James snorted in disbelief.

"Well maybe not." Sirius relented "but I am smarter than the average Black."

"That doesn't say much. The average Black is about as smart as a puppy."

Remus tensed up preparing for a fight that was bound to break out as Sirius jerked up from where he was sitting.

"That was uncalled for."

"What you're going to defend your family."

"No. Why would I do that? I was just going to say puppies are very smart."

The compartment was silent for a moment before James stopped holding back and cracked a smile.

"Yay. Did you see that? Remus… was it…? I believe he can smile." Sirius jumped up to congratulate James on his accomplishment.

"I always thought Blacks were stuck up, rich, pure-blood fanatics." James stated after he was released from the Black boy's grip.

"Most of them are." He answered back as James held his head to stop the compartment from spinning. Remus laughed at his antics. "As I said I'm smarted than you're average Black. That's how I got sent to my uncle Alphard's. He's a scholar so he could help me and my cousin Andromeda become the 'best students at school'. That's why Andy and I are different."

"Andromeda?" Remus looked slightly frustrated trying to keep track of all of Sirius's relations. 

"Bella's sister and my cousin. She starting seventh year. They have another sister, Narcissia. She finished Hogwarts three years ago." Reaching out for another chocolate frog he told the two boy how his uncle was a muggle sympathizer and taught the two cousins how neat muggles could be. 

"Though he kept his ideas to himself and Andy didn't really start her lessons until second year and by then she had already been sorted into Slytherin. I however want to break the mold and be sorted into another house. I rally don't care which just as long as I don't have to spend any more time with the close minded pure-bloods my parents make me hang out with." He said this with so much enthusiasm that he waved his chocolate frog card around frantically forcing the picture to run away looking slightly green.

"Whoah. That's really cool." James has grown a liking for the extravagant boy. "I hope you end up in Gryffindor. I know that's where I'll end up. I just wish there were more people who turned from the dark arts like you did even though that's what they've always been taught."

"Yah, tell me about it. At least you don't have to live with it in your own home. How about you Remus any particular house you want to be in?"

Remus looked up startled from being addressed. "No, not really." He said slowly.

"Hey that's cool just go with the flow. Anyway, Jamesie, how did you manage to learn that curse you put on Bella?"

"It was a charm and the name's James. I got it out of this really cool prankster book." At that Remus picked up his book again and started to read it was taken away.

"What are you doing? How could you be reading now? School hasn't even started yet. Enjoy you free…" Sirius trailed off as he caught the title of the tomb. 'Secrecy of Laughter: How to escape from blame of pranks and witness them to'.

"I knew you were a prankster." James said proudly.

"I just though the spells in it were interesting." Remus confessed awkwardly.

"Gentlemen, I believe that this is the start of a most brilliant friendship."

Remus just smiled and took his book back. Flipping a few pages and showing the new page to the others. Their eyes lit up and a devious smirk spread through all of them. 

~*~

So how'd you like it? Not as long as the prologue but I'm getting there. I'm now thinking of changing POVs every chapter or so. Now you all know what to do riiiiiight…..

Mystic- Yah, yah, review.

Thaaaat's right. Now, everyone go and click the little blue button and tell me what you think. All suggestions are welcome. 


	3. Let the Sorting Begin

Hey I'm back. Unfortunately with the new rules on FF.net my muses have decided to leave and just hang out in my livejournal so that I don't get any stories deleted. I hope you like this chapter.

I have a few questions at the end that if anyone could help me with I would greatly appreciate it. And that's to all my reviewers. I love your input. Now let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: nope sorry I don't own anything here 'cept the words. Characters belong to the great JKR herself.

**Rising Stars**

The Hogwarts's Express pulled up to the station and moments later students piled out. Some couldn't be gladder to get off the train.

In one certain compartment three boys were struggling to put all their stuff back into their trunks.

"Hurry up you two." Remus yelled as he rushed out of the compartment noticing the amount of students in the corridor had considerably lessened.

"We're coming." Sirius yelled back as he slammed his trunk.

"How ironic would it be if we were later to our own sorting." James said as he jumped of the train. "There's Remus." They both slid to a stop beside the boy who was standing with some other first years.

"We are just about to leave." He whispered to the two dark haired boys. "That's Hagrid." He indicated to the giant who was loading several small boats.

"Is he a professor?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Not sure. Come on let's get a boat together." All of them climbed into a boat and sat there for a moment. 

"Soooooooo…" James started as he watched some more people get into the boats. 

"This is fun." Sirius said sarcastically as the giant settled into his boat. "I wonder how far is Hogwarts ?" He had just stood up to peer into the dark when the fleet of boats started to move forward. He wobbled precariously until he landed heavily on his seat, glaring at the other two as they sniggered behind their hands. "Very funny, how would you like it f you almost fell in?"

"Well I wouldn't know since I don't plan on falling in." James said smugly.

"Oh yah." Sirius's eyes' lowered and he smirked. "Well you can take an unscheduled dip."

Remus had about two seconds to act before Sirius dived at James. Standing up he overbalanced as the boat leaned one way, hitting him in the back of the knees.

Flailing wildly he grabbed the side of the boat next to them. Unfortunately that caused that boat to tip over as well.

Much splashing and yelling ensured that by the time everything had calmed down there was a grand total of eleven people soaking wet including Hagrid and another group of well meaning students. 

Remus looked around for the two idiots who had started the mess. Swimming around for a moment he realized he couldn't see them anywhere.

Stopping to tread water for a bit a though hit him. Why was Sirius so touchy about going into the water. 'Maybe he couldn't swim.'

As soon as that though processed he started to panic brain going into overdrive. 'If Sirius went down James surly would've gone down after him. And what if James just couldn't bring him up to the surface…' 

Eyes opened wide he didn't realize he was drifting closer to his over turned boat until he bumped into it. Starting his sensitive ears picked up something. A strange echoing sound-

"Hey. Weren't there three of you in that boat?" Hagrid's voice startled Remus but he had heard enough to know what it was. Ignoring the large man he took a deep berath and dove underwater smoothly. 

Opening his eyes he came up to two pairs of legs. Pulling at them as head as he could he shot up to the surface and witnessed the floundering of the two missing students. Squinting in the dark under the upturned boat he reached over and hit them over the head.

"Oy. What was that for." Sirius sputtered whipping some water as well as his hair out of his eyes. 

"I though you two had drowned." Remus growled.

"Well we're fine." James shivered. "Well maybe a bit on the cold side."

"So what happened out there?" Sirius ignored the young Potter. 

"Well we managed to dunk to dunk two other boats."

"Really?" 

"Yah and James wasn't kidding, it really is cold. Here help me flip this boat over." Grasping the side of the boat the three lads pushed. After the third try they managed to tip the boat over.

"There you are. I was 'ginning to get worried. " Hagrid's voice boomed out at them. "Are yer alright?"

The James and Remus just nodded though Sirius had to open his mouth. "Yes, just a bit cold."

"Don't worry just a few more minutes before we get to the castle. You can dry off there. I just wonder where that squid has gotten to. He would have usually helped." His eyes glazed over for a bit before reaching out to pull each of them out of the water in turn and put them back in their dinghy. "Now stay put." With a tap of his umbrella on the side the fleet started moving again.

The group reached the land relatively quickly and they were herded up the huge front steps of the castle. Standing on the last step the huge man raised his fist to knock on the door. Though before he could bring his fist down the door opened to reveal a average height man with auburn hair.

"Goodness Hagrid I was beginning to get worried you drowned out there."

"Had a tipping 'bout two thirds the way 'ere."

"Really? How did that happen the lake is perfectly calm." 

"Wasn't the lake." He said looking at the trio. The gulped and had the graciousness to look embarrassed at their stunt. 

"I see." Looked down at the boys and then at the other soaked students. Casting a spell to dry the wet students he muttered that they shouldn't be soaked and freezing for their sorting and then turned. "Well come on in. The others have been waiting long enough." He then led them into the main hall. Looking up and around in awe they took in the sight of the grand staircase and the stained glass picture of the school's crest and motto. 

"I am the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Kendall. Welcome to Hogwarts…" 

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus?" James whispered to the others as they were told about the sorting and explained the rule on house points.

"It's the school motto. 'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon.'" Remus muttered back at him starting to look a tad bit nervous. 

"That's an odd motto." Sirius said biting his lip, looking back at the set of doors where the Professor had just disappeared through. 

"True, still you can't deny it's very good advice." James responded staring intently at the four animals that decorated the crest. They all fell in contemplative silence listening to the whispers of their classmates around them until the door opened and Professor Kendall nodded for them follow him.

They quickly lined up and proceeded to file into the huge room. As soon as they stepped into the large room their eyes opened even wider at the sight before them. The four separate tables each with their own school banner over them announcing to the world the house of the students underneath it. Slytherin' Serpent, Ravenclaw's Eagle, Gryffindor's Lion, and Hufflepuff's Badger. Eached wrapped around the house name of which they represent. Occasionally moving to stare at a group of their students.

At the front of the room was the head table where all the teachers sat with Headmaster Dumbledore at the very center smiling at the newest addition to the school. 

Above them hundreds of candles floated illuminating the whole room and above that the heavens seemed to open up into the room as the ceiling depicted the cloudless sky and crescent moon shining down on the hall like a huge smile. Remus shivered at that sight but it went un-noticed by everyone as they were to busy staring at everything. 

As they reached the front of the room they watched as the Deputy Headmaster brought out a stool with an old hat atop it. Not knowing what else to do, they, along with the rest of the student body stared at the hat until it split at the rim and started to sing.

How many times have I sat here?

How long have I judged?

Who to go in which house?

With a gentle nudge.

The founders put me in charge.

The task laid out for me

To each specific traits 

Each house would look to see

Ravenclaw the house of blue and bronze

Ravenclaw where the knowledge seekers go

The wisest of the houses it has been said

Where wisdom will always show

Slytherin the house of green and silver

Slytherin where ambition is the key

Quick wit and a sharp mind

Everyone there can see

Gryffindor the house of scarlet and gold

Gryffindor where courage is found in abundance

Overcoming fears 

Gloom always seen as a hindrance

Hufflepuff the house of yellow and black

Hufflepuff where loyalty shines

Standing by and faithfulness is

Evident in all their kinds

These are the values of the founders

These are what I'm looking for

Do place me atop your head

And I'll look deep in you're core.

The hat fell silent and the hall burst into applause. Professor Kendall stepped up holding a huge scroll and spoke the first name…

~*~*~

Hahah. Cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Geee it's been a while since I've written one. =D Actually the only reason I stopped was because I have a bit of a problem with the plot. I actually have a question that if anyone can answer would be greatly appreciated since I really want to make this as true to the canon as possible.

Does anyone know what Andromeda's house was? I'm pretty sure they never said. I know Tonks was a Ravenclaw but I don't' think they mentioned Andromeda's house. Also if anyone can tell me if they said what house Peter was in? I would greatly appreciate if you could give the page number if you find out so I could just clarify that. Just leave that in a review.

Also if anyone can come up with a better title… I'm just not liking this one.

And all the rest of you just review anyway.


	4. Sorting and Plots

Hey-o. (Ducks rotten fruit)

I'm sorry!

Solaria- You had better be. Do you know you haven't written anything in over 6 MONTHS!

I'm sorry. I'm been really put off writing for a while because my English teacher says I need a tutor and I think I'm failing her class. But I promise to update some more.

Solaria- Hurray now let's start the chapter.

Alright

Disclaimer- Don't own anyone or anything in this fic. At least I don't think I do...

**Rising Stars**

* * *

"Ackly, Robert" Professor Kendall called out to start the sorting. 

A tall boy with dirty blond hair cautiously stepped up to the stool. A few seconds and the hat opened up at the seams and shouted out "Ravenclaw!" The table to the right burst out in applause.

The three boys zoned out for a bit staring at he stars covering the ceiling.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius looked up at Kendall and then to the hat sitting innocently on the stool. Hesitating a bit he stepped to the stool and dropped the cap on his head.

'Aah. Sirius Black. Hmmm… strange.'

'What?'

'I see you really are an odd one. A bursting ambition yet the courage to go against all you were raised to believe in. All because you believe they are really wrong. You're smart I'll give you that.'

'Anywhere but Slytherin' Sirius pleaded in his head.

'Are you sure? You're family won't like it.'

'I don't care. This is my life. I won't let them control me any longer.' Sirius thought vehemently.

'Then it's settled…' "Gryffindor!"

Sirius opened his eyes and looked immediately over to his cousins. Bella was glaring at him like he was a traitor, and in all accounts he was one. As he took his seat he caught Andy's eye. She gave him a small smile as a girl with light brown hair and dark eyes took the hat. He smiled right back proud that he was finally able to break free. He was a Black of a different breed.

Ignoring the shocked whispers behind him he looked at his new friends. James gave him a thumbs up and rolled his eyes at something Remus whispered to him. Turning his attention back to the sorting, another boy had taken the hat from a red headed girl who took a seat at the Gryffindor table a few seats down from Sirius.

Sirius sat back and waited for the rest of the students to be sorted.

After a few more people were called "Lupin, Remus" was called.

Remus took a the hat tentatively and sat on the stool.

'Ahhh…' Remus could hear the hats amazement as it searched through his head.

'Amazing. You've gone through so much and still you're so strong. I can feel the need to show everyone what you can accomplish. Never loose hope young one. Now where to put you?'

'I want to be someplace I belong… where I can finally live a normal life.' Remus pleaded with the hat.

'Normal is a tad overrated, but I can understand your fear. You've had great courage to make it this far, and courage will help you get though life… so you had better be…' "Gryffindor!"

Remus took the hat off his head and looked over at the Gryffindor table. He smiled as he realized this was going to be his new family. He took a seat next to Sirius who hit him in the back and pulled him into the seat next to him. The two boys grinned at each other and turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

"Pettigrew, Peter." Kendell called out. Peter looked determidly at the hat.

'This is it.' He thought to himself as he lowed the hat on hi head.

'Well, well. Hmmm…'

'Well? Where do I go?'

'Impunante little boy.'

'I'm not going to be pushed around this year.'

'No? Strange to say but I know where to put you. Your desire says it all. I wish you luck and I hope you learn to keep your goals in sight. You're going to…' "Slytherin!"

Oncae again the hall was silent. The only noise could be heard was from the Slytherin table trying to see if anyone recognized the name.

"To think the eldest Black son _wasn't_ sorted into that house but a muggleborn was." A 6th year Ravenclaw whispered to his friend.

"Maybe the hat's finally lost it?"

Once again Kendell looked down at his list and called out a name. "Potter, James"

The two headed boy looked at both his friends at the Gryffindor table before his eyes were covered by the hat.

'So Mr. Potter…'

'Can I go to Gryffindor?'

'Was that a request or a demand?'

'What do you think it is?' James smiled and twiddled his thumbs.

'Brave.'

Thank you.'

'Interesting ideas. I especially like the last one.'

'Remus came up with that one.'

'Yes, he's a clever one.'

'So can I got to Gryffindor?'

'Persistent as well. Yes, I don't think you belong anywhere else but…' "Gryffindor!"

James took off the hat and went to sir with his friends. Giving Sirius a high five he sat across from the other two. Turning back to the sorting the three watched as the last few students were sorted, the final person was placed in Huffelpuff.

Then Dumbledore got up to speak. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. We would like to introduce the newest addition to our staff Professor Martin. He'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Art. Now let's get on with the feast." Clapping his hands and snapping his fingers twice the food appeared on the table.

The muggleborn first years looked started as the food appeared but quickly began digging in as much as everyone else. James, Remus, and Sirius quickly started up a conversation with the two other first year boys in Gryffindor about Quidditch. They were both muggle born so they had a fun time explaining all the rules and tactics to them. Well James and Sirius had fun; Remus listened attentively while occasionally glancing over to look at the other children in their new house.

They were all glancing down to the First years' end of the table then turning back to their friends. Remus had a feeling it had a lot to do with Sirius. The young Black was getting strange looks from all across the hall.

Sirius didn't notice the odd looks he was getting nor did her care much. In fact he gained even more attention by standing up at one point dramatically flailing his hands around so he almost hit Remus in the heat. He was attempting to describe a particularly difficult chaser formation using his two hands.

The food had finally all disappeared and everyone was chatting with the people closest to them. Dumbledore call attention once again to the front of the room. Giving some last minute announcements he dismissed the student body for the night.

Remus got up to follow the Gryffindor prefect. Making sure his two new friends were right behind him he fell into step with a girl with chestnut brown hair.

She looked over at him and smiled. "You were in the boat that tipped over in the lake, weren't you?" She asked him in a whispered tone as the prefect babbled on about the architecture of the castle.

"Yah." He responded embarrassed. "Though it was mostly those two prats that caused the spill." He gestured behind him to James and Sirius. Looking back he noticed that Sirius was still using his hands to demonstrate Quidditch moves and to the utter dismay of the red-headed girl next to the two dark haired boys James had joined in with his own arms flailing about.

Turning back to the girl he was talking to he noticed the smile on her face as she watched the red-head duck as James's arm almost missed hitting her over the head.

"Oh poor Lily." The girl giggled.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"The red-head. I met her on the train. She's muggle–born and a bit nervous about her magic still."

"And how about you?"

"I love magic. I wouldn't know how to live without it."

"Are you a pureblood?" Remus looked at her curiously as she blushed a bit.

"I really don't know. I'm adopted. I can't remember my real parents. My father adopted me when I was little."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I love my father more than anything. My name's Alyssa by the way. Alyssa ." She extended her hand.

"I'm Remus." He looked down at her hand as a habit before taking it.

They continued to chat until they made their way to a picture of a fat lady wearing a large pink dress.

"Taggerglass." The prefect announced to the lady. She looked at him critically for a moment before opening up to reveal the Gryffindor common room. The fire crackled merrily and the few students that had made it up before the crowd looked over to watch the first year's expressions as they set eyes on their new home.

James poked Sirius in the side and whispered to him about a new idea. Sirius's eyes lit up and nodded in agreement. Giving each other one finally look they tuned in the prefect who was explaining the rules of the castle more in depth than what Professor Kendal had told them.

By the time he was finished most of the rest of Gryffindor house had come in. Most of them had gone immediately up to their dorms to unpack but there were still some lingering in the common room. Holding back some yawns the new first years climbed up the stairs to their new dormitory.

When they reached the room they stopped momentarily to take in the layout of the room. There were a total of five four-poster beds set around one heater placed in the direct center of the room. Each bed had a dark scarlet comforter with a trim of gold to show house unity. The floor was covered in a nice carpet the same shade as the bead sheets. Between every bed there was a large window and window seat, one for each of the boys.

"I guess that's one good thing about having to climb all those blasted steps to get up to our room." Sirius commented as he looked out a window.

"Yah, what's that?" James asked.

"We have a great view of the grounds."

"It's so dark, how can you tell?" Ryan, one of the other Gryffindor boys, asked him.

"I can't but they must have given us all these windows for some reason." He turned to face his roommates grinning. "So who gets which bed?"

"This one's yours." James called out from the other end of the room. He was already laying on the bed on the right of the doors. The dark haired boy waved his had to the one next to his.

"Why that one?" He asked suspiciously squinting his eyes at the hazel eyed boy.

"Because it's the one with your trunk at the foot of it." James rolled his eyes.

"Well how do you know it's my trunk?"

"It could have been your name so elegantly written on the top." Remus shot over his shoulder from the bed across form James's. He was kneeling in front of… what Sirius assumed to bee his trunk and was rummaging though it.

"Oh…right." Sirius strutted over to his trunk and flipped it open. "Hey, Jamsie you still awake?"

"No, Sirius., I'm sleeping." Came the sarcastic reply. He rolled over to look at the dark haired boy who was still digging though his stuff.

"Well then don't blame me in the morning when you're cold because you're asleep on top of your covers."

"What did you want?" He finally said sitting up and crawling over to the end of his bead where he could see the book the eldest Black had pulled out of his trunk.

"I was wondering if we should start warning Hogwarts what we just entered the school tomorrow… or if we should go all out the first time?"

"Hmmm…" James pondered this for a moment.

"I'd start small then work your way up to something larger." Remus's voice startled the two conspirators. He has standing over them peering down at the book in Sirius's hands. "That way people will anticipate your next deed, wondering where you'll strike next. If you start too big the first time everyone will expect it to be that large all the time."

"Make's sense." Sirius flipped to the beginning of the book where all the calmer pranks were written down. "So what to start with?"

"We need something subtle" He thought for a moment "Yet not to subtle that no one would get a laugh out of it." James stopped the boys rapid page turning.. "What about that one."

Sirius looked at the page he had stopped on. "Hmmm... that would work…"

"You're going to need a little adjustment there." Remus said pointing out one particular section.

"That's not bad." James said running his hand though his ruffled hair. "I know something we can do instead. I don't think it'll be that difficult."

"So are we all in for it?" Sirius asked looking around at the other two.

"Was there any doubt?"

"I didn't think so." Sirius responded smugly putting his book away and getting out his clothes and changing for bed. Their other room mates had gone to sleep already and Remus quietly shut out the lights before he crept into his bed.

"Hogwarts won't know what hit them.' James smirked up into his canopy.

"We're going to change this school around." Sirius replied.

"Go to sleep you two." Remus softly called from the other side of the room. "Just think the quicker you two get to sleep the quicker we can pull off this stunt."

"That's the oldest trick in the book. You can't make us go to sleep that easily..." Sirius yawned back.

"Oh shut up." James called to his new friend. The only answer he got back were two resounding snores. He grinned to himself and turned over pulling the comforters tighter. Closing his eyes he could only imagine what the next day held in store for him and his three friends.

* * *

Hurray. Finished that chapter. I'm sorry Peter's a Slytherin. I have a good reason for it. I've had this in mind for a while. And no he's not completely evil. This is the non-evil Slytherin. I happen to like Slytherin. 

Solaria- Fabulous. Now can we finish this off.

Must you be so rude all the time.

Solaria- Um... Yes.

See the abuse I have to deal with.OK. I ahve to apologize again for not updating sooner. Junior year was insane. Schools ending for me in less than a week but then I only have one week to waste before I'm goingoff to govenor's school for 4 weeks. So I'mdoing a review poll. Which ever of my fics gets the most reviews by Tuseday June 14,2005. Will get updated before I leave.

And I also realized I need a beta despretly for all my fics. So if your interested in Betaing either a category or just one fic leaveyour email in your review and what youwant to Beta. I'll also more than happy to plot beta any of your stories.

Moonwolf


	5. Pranks and Potions

Solaria- Hey look what I found.

Huh? What?

Solaria- Another chapter.

Oh yah. Better post that

**Rising Stars**

Disclaimer: don't own any of the HP character and never will.

* * *

It was still dark outside when James opened his eyes the next morning. James lay there for a moment just relaxing in the early morning.

A slight rustling in the space to the right of his bed let him know that he wasn't the only one in the dorm that was awake. Opening his curtain James rolled out of bed to see who it was.

At a glance James didn't see anyone but a shift in the light drew his attention to the window sill. Sitting there starting out into the empty Hogwarts grounds was Sirius.

"Hey."

Startled Sirius turned quickly almost falling off the sill. Catching himself he stared at James.

"What are you doing up?"

"I should ask the same of you. After all you were up before me." James walked over to sit on the floor under the sill and propped up his elbow on it.

"I was enjoying my last night of living."

"Huh?" James looked up at him questionably.

"I'm a Gryffindor."

"I thought that was what you wanted to be?"

"It was… it _is_. But my mother's going to kill me."

"How would she know now?"

"My dear cousin Bella. I bet you she owled my mother the second she got out of the Great Hall."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now." James got up and stretched before walking over and opening his trunk. "Now find that Gryffindor bravery that got you here and come over here and help me. We have to find all the stuff for the prank today."

* * *

The rest of the dorm was awoken an hour later to a loud explosion and loud laughter.

"What in the world?" James looked up to see Remus poking his head out of his bed hangings.

"Don't' look at me. It's this prats fault." James exclaimed pointing at Sirius who had wandered over to his trunk.

"What are you doing?" The other two boys asked watching Sirius pull practically everything out of his trunk and piled it around him.

"You'll see soon enough." Sirius said mysteriously. "Ah hah. Got it." He pulled a dark package out of his trunk and wrapped it up in a spare cloak. "Are you two coming?"

"Give us a minute to get changed."

"Where are you three rushing off too?" Aaron yawned from the bed on the left of the door.

"Of you'll see." Sirius swept out of the room dramatically.

James and Remus looked at each other before James went to the door to call to the dark boy. "Hey are you planning to go to class without you books and in your night clothes?"

* * *

Dumbledore was always used to being the 1st one to enter the Great Hall in the morning, especially on the 1st day of classes. Dumbledore loved to watch the students wander in. The little 1st years being herded in groups by the upperclassmen. The other students greeting their friends and sitting down to eat and finish off their last minute summer homework.

But this morning was different than others. Dumbledore enter the hall to an unusual sight. The normally empty hall actually had an occupant. Not just one person either, three in fact.

Dumbledore just stood in the doorway and blinked. Shaking off the shock the headmaster walked into the hall and stopped by the three students.

As he got closer he recognized two of the three students. The one with the light brown hair was Remus Lupin, the poor boy. The other two looked remarkably similar but the one closer to the door was unmistakably that rogue Black boy, Sirius.

"Well you boys are up early." The heads of the three boys jerked up startled.

"Oh, Headmaster, we were just so excited that we all woke up early. So we decided to come down."

"Yes, we were hoping for an early breakfast."

"James remembered the way down here."

James Potter. That was who the final boy was. Dumbledore could see his relation to William Potter now. As a student he accidentally turned his desk into a pig. Dumbledore chucked at the memory.

"You have an impressive memory Mr. Potter. Even a few of the upperclassmen have slight problems finding their way though these halls."

"Thank you but was also had some help from a portrait somewhere around the 4th floor."

"One of the stairs shifted." Sirius imputed.

"Yes, they have a tendency to do that."

At that moment the doors opened to let in a group of Ravenclaws.

"Well my boys have a good day."

"You too Headmaster." The three boys chorused after him.

The three boys glanced at each other and turned back to their breakfasts.

James looked up again as the doors to the Great Hall opened once again. Looking around at the four house tables he turned to Sirius and Remus.

"Okay nearly everyone's here. There's only one or two seats left at every table."

"Close enough." Remus took out his wand and pointed it at a glass at the end of the Ravenclaw table. James copied his action bout pointed it at the end of Gryffindor. Sirius reached down to pick up the package he had wrapped in his spare robe. As one James and Remus whispered a spell and Sirius unwrapped his package plunging the Hall into pure darkness.

There was two seconds for everyone to take in the shock before a loud explosion and a blast of color drew everyone's attention tot eh front. Everyone in the hall watched in shock as flares of Yellow, Red, Blue, and Green Exploded in front of their respective tables.

All the students watched the light show in awe. They were still staring at where the lights were when the darkness vanished.

After a moment of silence Dumbledore stood up.

"Well that is one way to start off the year with a bang." That earned a laugh from various students around the hall. "Though I must request that no more fireworks be set off inside the building."

"Surely those that were responsible should fess up and be punished." The light haired man at the end of the table call to Dumbledore.

"Oh, Clune. There was no harm done." Dumbledore turned his eye onto three specific boys at the Gryffindor table.

When James caught the Headmaster's eyes he put on his most innocent face.

Now I believe you all have classes to get to. Off you all go.

* * *

James and Remus got up with the rest of the student body. Sirius ducked under the table to join the other two boys. Throwing his arms around them he grinned.

"That was brilliant. Now what should we do next?"

"We have Transfiguration." Remus pointed to the schedule they got.

"No. I mean prankwise."

"Quite I think Dumbledore's on to us."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"He's not dumb. We were the only ones here to set it up."

"Come on, you two can't be afraid of detention."

"No, but I'd rather not be expelled anytime soon." James replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Sirius fell silent and followed James and Remus into the Tranfiguration classroom. Taking the last three seats at the far right of the classroom in the center row.

James took his seat between the other two and turned to pay attention to the class.

As soon as the bell rung for class to start the front door flung open to revel the frantic Transfiguration teacher.

"Hello students. Sorry I'm late. I was making final adjustments to the syllabus. My name is Professor Matlark. As you may or may not know I'm here to take over for Professor Dumbledore. So I guess that would make us both new."

Shifting through his mass of papers he pulled out a long scroll and proceeded to take attendance. James listened intently as Matlark went through everything they would be going though that year.

At the end of class all the first year Gryffindors exited talking excitably about what they were going to be able to do that year.

As a large group they all made their way toward the potions lab. James ended up walking next to the red head girl, Lily. Remus was walking slightly behind them discussing with Alyssa about the use of Transfiguration for everyday purposes.

Sirius was walking on the other side of James digging in his bag for something.

The three boys and two girls took seat around the same pod and started to take out their text books and other materials out.

James looked at all the others once he was done getting his things out. Lily had an almost identical kit to him. Sirius's things were all marked with what James assumed to be the Black seal. Turning toward the final two he raised his eyebrow when he noticed their items weren't inlaid with silver as the others were.

Alyssa caught him looking at her things. "My dad couldn't afford silver." She said quickly.

Remus turned and looked at her things. "It's alright. My parent thought it would be a waste of money.

"Well then you can use my scale." Sirius said pushing it closer toward them. "Silver is more accurate than the bronze ones."

James looked at Remus who was closer to Sirius. His eyes had gotten a slightly frightened look to it.

"No, it's alright." Remus responded turning toward Alyssa.

"I insist. That's what friends do." Sirius pushed his scale into Remus's hand. James watched as Remus jumped as if shocked.

"Don't." Remus almost growled,.

"What?" Sirius asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing, just static." Remus said holding his hand under the table. "I'll just use mine. You'll get behind if we have to share scales."

"If you're sure." Sirius pulled his scale back to him.

Done with yet another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

If any of you are wondering this fic will follow what we knew from cannon until the 6th book. It may include some HBP but probably not a lot because I had the basic story for this fic in my head before it came out.

Solaria- -yawn-

Yah. Yah. I'm tired too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Stay tunned for the next chapter…

Solaria- Yah whenever that will come around.


End file.
